


Empty Feeling

by AnimationNut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gen, Originally written in 2015, Post Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Short One Shot, Strained Relationships, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: There is awkward tension in the air between Stan and his brother. Neither quite knows how to act around the other. When Ford witnesses the pure, loving bond Stan shares with their niece and nephew, he realizes what he's risking by holding on to his grudge.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 33





	Empty Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls.
> 
> Takes place after A Tale of Two Stans and before Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons.

It was late by the time Stanford ventured out of the basement. After a decades-long absence there were many housekeeping duties that needed to be taken care of. Though he was reluctant to leave his lab when there was still much to be done, his stomach was rumbling insistently and he could not ignore his need for food any longer.

Ford went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes fell upon a neatly made-up plate sitting on the second shelf. Attached to the plastic wrap that protected the large piece of casserole was a sticky note that read, ' _Missed you at dinner. But I saved a piece for you! It's filled with love!'_

A soft, grateful smile crossed Ford’s face as he took the plate out of the fridge. He hadn't interacted with the kids much, due to Stanley's firm insistence that he stay away from them. But from the small glimpses he had of their personalities he could tell Mabel was very sociable and full of energy. She was a lot like Stan when he had been that age.

Dipper, on the other hand, reminded him a lot of himself, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. The twelve-year-old would come to him whenever he had the opportunity, loaded with questions about the journals and the mysteries that surrounded Gravity Falls. But Ford normally dismissed him, because as far as he was concerned Dipper already knew far too much.

Not bothering to reheat the casserole, Ford left the kitchen. He had studiously avoided looking into the living room as he passed by the first time but could not help but pause on his second trip through. He peeked around the corner and stared at his brother, who was sitting in the armchair and looking blankly at the television. Stan's eyes were dull and his mouth was set in a tight line. It didn't look like he was paying much attention to the program on the screen and Ford had a few guesses as to the thoughts going through his mind.

To say it had been awkward between them since he emerged from the portal was an understatement. In all his time trapped in other dimensions, Ford hadn’t been able to let go of his bitterness and anger. It did not help that they were both too stubborn to accept or even _attempt_ to apologize to the other. Wanting to avoid any further conflict for the sake of the kids, Ford tried to venture upstairs as little as possible.

He was about to continue on to his lab when a purple blur burst into the living room from the second doorway. Mabel stumbled to a stop near the armchair, her ever-present smile on her face, displaying her silver braces. "Grunkle Staaaaaaaan!"

The change in Stan's disposition was immediate. His dark expression melted into one of tenderness, a smile curling across his lips. "Whaaaaat?" he shot back teasingly.

"I don't wanna go to bed." She climbed into her great-uncle's lap and got comfortable, snuggling into Stan's chest. "So I'm gonna stay here with you."

"Excuse you, I think I make the rules around here." Stan tugged at her hair playfully.

Mabel tilted her head back with a sweet smile. "But it's summer. There shouldn't be bedtimes in the summer."

"There are bedtimes so I can get some rest from you dorks. But I guess there can be an exception now and then."

The dazzling smile that filled the girl’s face caused a tingling in Ford’s stomach, an emotion he couldn't identify. But it wasn't a good feeling. Gripping the wrapped plate between his hands, he watched as Stan wrapped his bulky arms around the small girl, a contented aura surrounding him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. "He isn't doing something weird, is he?"

"He's always doing something weird," replied Mabel. "But I think he's coming down soon. He had to get something."

Just as the words left her mouth Dipper entered in his pajamas, a DVD clutched in his hand. "Can we watch a movie?" he asked, holding it out.

Stan squinted at the cover. "It's not one of your documentaries that give you nightmares, is it?"

The boy turned red. " _No._ It's a mystery movie. Please?"

Stan looked at Mabel. "Is it good?"

"Yup," she answered cheerfully. "You'll like it lots!"

"Put it in."

Grinning, Dipper hurried over and stuck the disc into the player. As the previews started up, he went over and climbed beside his sister. Stan adjusted his arms so that they circled around both his niece and nephew.

This was a side to his brother that few people got to see. Ford could remember countless times where Stan had comforted him and joked around with him. There was a great amount of affection that Stan displayed towards the kids and it was obvious they loved him just as much.

Ducking his head, Ford left before they could spot him. He went quietly down the hallway, the pang in his stomach growing stronger, and he finally understood what it was.

It was longing.

He was seeing what he missed after all those years lost from reality. He saw what Stan had with Mabel and Dipper, and he longed to be able to have those bonds with them as well. He saw how his niece and nephew interacted with each other and it reminded him so completely of the times he shared with Stan before everything soured.

And as much as he blamed his brother for what happened, there was a piece of him that blamed himself. They both had made mistakes. They both had done things they regretted, and their shattered relationship was the result of their own guilt, stubbornness and resentment.

_He spent thirty years trying to get you back. Does that mean nothing?_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he rested his forehead against the vending machine and banged on the metal in frustration. He felt too many conflicting emotions and he didn't know what to do or what to say.

But he did know what he wanted.

He wanted to be able to spend time with his niece and nephew. He wanted to fix his prior mistakes.

But above all else, he wanted to repair the relationship with his brother.

It was all a matter of getting the courage and pride to figure out how to do it.

He was tired of feeling like something was missing.


End file.
